This is a competitive renewal for a pre- and post-doctoral training program in developmental biology. The proposed program includes faculty from multiple schools and departments within the University, and reflects a major expansion of developmental biology research and training that has occurred at Pennsylvania over the past ten years. The training experience emphasizes laboratory research directed towards basic mechanisms of embryonic development using a diversity of vertebrate, invertebrate, and plant organisms. It fosters the application of modern genetic, cellular, and molecular approaches to developmental studies. Research training areas include transcription and cell signaling mechanisms that control cell lineage determination, differentiation, migration, organogenesis, cellular senescence, morphogenesis, and pattern formation. Trainees are encouraged to explore clinical research areas including cancer and genetic diseases of development. In preparation for their research training, predoctoral students receive formal instruction in an established curriculum of study, including lecture courses in developmental biology and advanced seminars on genetic, cellular, as well as molecular approaches to developmental mechanisms and disease. Pre- and post-doctoral students also participate in developmental biology journal clubs, a seminar program, research discussion groups on selected topics, annual scientific symposia, and a yearly retreat. Trainees present their research findings at local symposia and national conferences. The primary objective of this training program is to prepare trainees for careers as independent investigators in the field of developmental biology in academic and governmental institutions or in the biotechnology industry. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]